Ammonium nitrate is used as an ingredient in many fertilizers. In particular Ammonium nitrate is used to provide nitrogen in so-called NPK-fertilizers, i.e. fertilizers containing nitrogen, phosphor and potassium in different proportions. The property of ammonium nitrate of being able to explode when heated can lead to problems. Said explosion tendency of ammonium nitrate is problematic in the production and handling thereof when producing fertilizer mixtures.